


Castle Rock Files

by celticheart72



Category: The Dark Half (1993)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Car Sex, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Alan Pangborn, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Injury, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Strip Search, Sexual Tension, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Stripping, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Weirdness, helping hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 18,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of drabbles for Alan Pangborn. Each chapter will feature a drabble with a specific prompt or plotline request.I do not own any of The Dark Half, only my own original characters and ideas.Specific warnings for each drabble will be in the notes for that drabble.





	1. Easter Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “The store ran out of Easter eggs.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

When Sheriff Alan Pangborn walked into his house he expected to find his wife finishing up dinner like she usually was at this time. He took his hat off and set it on the side table in the entry way and dropped his keys inside the brim then took off his jacket and hung it in the hall closet. When he made his way into the dining room the table was set and a covered casserole dish sat in the middle of the table but his wife was absent.

When he walked into the kitchen he found her at the table in there surrounded by eggs, little brushes, and paint. She was painting an egg with a bunny face, the tip of her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at her, “Honey, what’re you doing?”

Looking up at him her face brightened and she smiled, “Painting eggs for the Easter Egg hunt for the kids in the park Sunday.”

He frowned at that, “Okay, but why?”

“The store ran out of Easter eggs.” Her tone made it sound like that was the most logical reason in the world for her to be sitting there painting eggs for kids to hunt when they themselves didn’t have any kids. She finished whatever she was painting and stood up to wash her hands in the sink then turned back to look at him. “You could help me after dinner.”

“This whole damn town is going crazy and you want me to paint EASTER EGGS?!” Alan grumped at her, not quite yelling, but not quite in a normal tone.

“Well, yeah Alan I do,” she told him with a smile and a pat to his cheek as she walked by making him feel even more sullen than he already did. “The faster it gets done the sooner I get to bed.”

He thought about that for a minute. The eggs he painted had a distinctively grumpy looking bunny face.


	2. Sheriff Leprechaun Wrangler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Was I really that drunk?” 
> 
> It's St. Patty's day in Castle Rock and Leprechauns abound, Alan is not amused. He tells one "Take your Lucky Charms and get your green ass out of my town." For rookerstash
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity

You walked into your bedroom where Alan was still sprawled out over the bed, snoring. His head was on his pillow with his feet hanging over the end of your side of the bed. And he was completely naked, covered here and there by the sheet. Fortunately for your eyes, his ass was not part of the here or there.

After setting his coffee cup down on the nightstand you smiled at the sight of his bare ass and gave it a smack.

“OW!” He jerked over to his back baring his morning wood to you.

For a split second you considered leaning down and giving the head of his cock a kiss but you were determined to enjoy his lapse in judgement the prior evening.

One blue eye popped open and focused on you. “Mornin’ sweetheart.” He pushed himself up on his elbows and sat up as he rubbed his forehead. “Do I smell coffee?”

Raising an eyebrow, you smirked as you passed him his cup and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. “Good morning…Sheriff.”

His eyes narrowed at you over the rim of his coffee cup. “What’re you looking so smug about?”

“Do you remember the Mayor’s St. Patrick’s Day party last night?”

“Party?” Alan closed his eyes and took a large gulp of his hot coffee as he tried to remember what you were referring to.

“I guess I’m not surprised you don’t remember. You were determined to drink all the green beer by yourself.”

His lips pursed over the cup.

“You were convinced that Leprechauns were taking over Castle Rock and told the Mayor we needed to arrest them all.”

“I did not.”

“Then you gathered everyone wearing a green party hat together, told them you were Sheriff Leprechaun Wrangler, and told them to give their gold back to the bank.”

“Come on, was I really that drunk?”

“Yep. When none of them offered up their gold you tried to call the station for backup.”

Alan was quiet for a moment while his brain struggled to remember the previous night. His eyes suddenly flew open and he looked at you in horror. “Shit. Did I tell the Mayor to take his Lucky Charms and get his green ass out of my town?”

You couldn’t help yourself, you burst out laughing at the memory as you nodded and got up to head back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

“Sweetheart?”

“Yes baby?”

“I think I need to find another job.”

That just made you laugh some more.


	3. Blame It On The Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Don't blame it on the alcohol, you tasted like you wanted me."
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

On your third date with Alan Pangborn he invited you to his house for dinner where he grilled steaks and you sat out on his back deck enjoying the cool, quiet night. For once Castle Rock wasn’t a nut house. You’d both been reclining back in the lounge chairs he had out on his deck, talking about anything that came to mind. It was the perfect evening.

At one point you’d gone inside to use the bathroom and when you walked back out on the deck the sight of him made you tingle all over. Alan was a handsome man, broad and muscular, with curly brown hair, and bright blue eyes. When he smiled it lit up his entire face and you really wanted to see that smile. Well, you really want to see a lot more of him but you’d settle for the rare smile at the moment.

You sat down on the side of his lounge chair, at his hip, and leaned down to kiss him. It seemed to catch him off guard but his hands went to your shoulders and he held you there as his tongue swept your mouth and swirled around yours. Sitting up you pressed your fingers to your lips and smiled sheepishly at him.

“Hmmm. I guess the wine made me a little forward.”

He grinned and reached up to pull your fingers away from your lips. “Don’t blame it on the alcohol, you tasted like you wanted me.”

“Oh, I want you. I don’t need to blame that on the alcohol.”

Alan’s blue eyes darkened with desire then and he licked his lips as he studied you for a moment. He stood up then reached out a hand to you which you took and followed him to his bedroom. Kisses turned heated as clothes were shed and fingers then lips explored exposed flesh. You stood in front of him as he sat down on the bed and kissed your belly, over your navel, and his tongue teased the flesh of your pussy until your fingers were painfully gripping his shoulders. When your legs couldn’t hold you up any longer, he flipped you over onto the bed on your back. His lips found yours and trailed down your jaw to your neck then your breasts until you were mewling under him. Every time you tried to put your hand around his cock though he pulled his hips away.  

Finally, he opened his nightstand drawer and pulled a condom from it. Pushing your knees into your chest he thrust into you slow but steadily until you felt yourself falling away again. This time when you came undone around him, he followed right behind you. He let your legs go and you wrapped them around his waist then thrust your hips with him. Your bodies pulsed and shuddered together like they had done it a thousand times before.

When he slid out of you, laying on his side next to you, fingers trailing over your chest, and eyes on yours he smiled. That rare Alan Pangborn smile that lit up his blue eyes and made him look so relaxed and happy. You did that, you thought to yourself, and smiled back at him. His head lowered to yours and brought your lips together, twisting your tongues together while your fingers trailed over each other’s skin. It didn’t take long for Alan’s cock to harden for you again and that time he didn’t pull his hips away when you reached for him. 


	4. Innocent Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.“
> 
> WARNING: This one is smutty

You stood on your front deck, cup of hot chocolate in hand, looking out at the snow when Alan Pangborn’s Sheriff Department SUV pulled into your driveway. Raising an eyebrow at the site of the irascible Sheriff as he got out of his vehicle you smiled internally. Bending his head to the snow he put a hand up to shield his eyes and made his way to you.

“Hello Alan…”

He gave you an incredulous look and motioned to your front door. “What are you doing outside without a coat on anyway? It’s cold out here.”

Walking ahead of him back into your house you glanced at him over your shoulder and caught him staring at your ass. It had been two years since Annie and his son were killed and even though he really only ‘dated’ you he still struggled with the thought of moving on. He’d spend time with you, coming to your house to have dinner, but he always left and never crossed certain lines. You’d been wondering if he was genuinely interested in you or just comfortable because you’d known each other so long. Now you thought you knew.

When you got to your kitchen you stopped abruptly and turned toward him, catching a longing look on his face. He dropped the expression as quickly as you caught it and he was stoic once more. Putting your hands on your hips you took in a deep breath and watched his eyes flick to your chest for the barest of glances. “Alright Alan, don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, obviously at war with himself. With a shake of his head he put his hand to the back of his neck and dropped his Sheriff’s hat on your kitchen island. “It’s just Annie…”

“Is gone Alan. You’re not marring her memory by moving on.”

His eyes searched yours and something seem to snap behind them. Maybe pent up sexual frustration or something else but before you could blink he had your sweatpants and panties down your legs. You barely had time to kick them off before he spun you around to face the counter and you heard his belt and zipper. Alan pressed into you from behind and you felt his fingers probing your wet pussy lips and teasing your entrance before the head of his cock replaced them.

Alan breathed heavily behind you and rested his forehead on your shoulder blade. “Are you sure you want…”

“Alan Pangborn if you don’t fuck me right now I swear I will feed your soul to the boiler in my basement.”

His hips thrust up, hard, and you choked on a moan as his hips pounded against your ass. You leaned your head back into his shoulder and his teeth came down on the tendon in the side of your neck. Alan’s grunts in your ear along with the wet sounds his cock made as it slid in and out of you reminded you this was real. He really was fucking you after all the pining for him. When his cock started to twitch he reached a hand around you and rubbed circles over your clit until you started moaning with him. It was a short little affair but more satisfying than you’d thought it would be.  

“Does your boiler really eat souls?” Alan chuckled and pressed a kiss to your ear.

Turning your head you smiled when you caught Alan’s eye. “You don’t really want to find out do you?”

His lips spread into a thin line but his blue eyes were mischievous. “I’m not going anywhere until the white out conditions are clear. How about we take this to your bedroom?”

“Yes please.”


	5. Movie Theater Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You can hold onto me if you’re scared you know?”
> 
> WARNING: This one is smutty

Sheriff Alan Pangborn hated Halloween, but he loved you so he went to see the movie with you. You liked horror/slasher movies. He did not. The dread holiday had passed but the movie was still in the theater. When you asked him to take you to see it he had rolled his eyes and asked if there was something else you wanted to see. There was not.

With a sullen face he bought sodas for you both and a medium extra buttered popcorn, which only he would eat, and you made your way into the theater. It was mostly empty except for a few people sitting in the front rows. The two of you sat in the very back, close to the wall away from the aisle. When the movie started Alan ate his popcorn, but it wasn’t long before he was fidgeting next to you.

“You can hold onto me if you’re scared you know?” You held your hand out to him with a smile.

He huffed in your direction. “I am not scared. I’ve seen enough of this crap…” Alan waved a hand at the screen where Michael Myers was doing his thing. “…in Castle Rock to last a lifetime.”

“Do you want to go?”

Alan shook his head. “No, you wanted to see the movie. I just need to find something to distract myself.”

You looked over at the doorway then turned your head to glance around the theater before looking back at him. “Trade seats with me.”

He squinted his eyes at you. “What?”

“Get up and take my seat so you’re by the wall…”

With a dramatic eye roll he complied and huffed down into his new seat. Keeping your eyes on the movie you reached a hand over and pulled Alan’s t-shirt up out of his sweatpants.

“What are you doing?” Alan’s voice came out in a growl.

“Distracting you. Now hush.” You spoke out of the side of your mouth as your hand slipped under the waistband of his sweatpants to find he wasn’t wearing any boxers and brushed over his cock.

“You can’t…” He stopped talking when your fingers reached his balls and you fondled them in your palm.

He put his popcorn in the hand next to you and put it up on the armrest to block anyone’s view of what you were doing. Your hand fondled his balls until his cock was semi hard and you moved to run your fingers over the back of his shaft and over his silky head. It didn’t take very long for him to get fully hard and once he was you wrapped your hand around him and stroked him, hard and then gently. With each stroke you used your thumb to brush over the head of his cock. You’d alternate between stroking him and fondling his balls.

At one point in your mission of distraction a theater worker walked in and flashed their red light back and forth as they walked down the center aisle. Alan acted like nothing was out of the ordinary and ate some of his popcorn while you stilled your hand on his cock. When the theater worker left you started stroking him again, using your fingers to trace the veins on the back of his cock, and spreading the pre-cum that was leaking from his cockhead.

After a few minutes of stroking him you moved to fondling his balls around in your palm. They started to tighten up signaling he was close and when you looked his way you knew he was on the verge of his climax. His other hand was gripping the arm rest so hard you could see his knuckles were white in the dim light. Alan’s teeth were gritted together, and his eyes were closed as well. He shoved some napkins in his sweatpants and you managed to save him from an embarrassing wet spot just in time. Alan’s only verbal cue to what was happening was a barely audible strangled grunt. You tossed the evidence of what you’d been doing into Alan’s empty popcorn bag and he sat there for the last fifteen minutes of the movie with a relaxed smile on his face.

As you were walking out of the movie he put his arm around your shoulders and leaned down to your ear with a mischievous grin on his too handsome face. “I should arrest you for public indecency.”


	6. Castle Rock Needs An Exorcism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Fuck me sideways and ten ways to hell.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You stopped by the Sheriff’s station with some burgers hoping to catch Alan in his office for lunch before you had to be at your shop. As soon as you walked in and heard him cussing up a storm you realized that probably wasn’t going to happen. Jeannie rolled her eyes when you glanced her way before she picked up the ringing phone while you hovered in the doorway.

“Castle Rock Sh…yes Digger…again…hold on…” She pushed a button on the phone and held the receiver loosely in her hand. “Sheriff, it’s Digger Holt again.”

Alan scrubbed a hand over his face and through his curls which were all over the place signaling he’d been doing that quite a bit. “What’s he want now?” He turned toward the doorway and waved you inside when his eyes caught you standing there. A smile ghosted over his lips before it disappeared again. Grumpy old Sheriff Alan was not one for PDA so you didn’t get your panties in a bunch when he didn’t kiss you.

“He says there’s zombies coming out of their graves in the cemetary again.”

“Fuck me sideways and ten ways to hell.” Alan pressed his fingers into his eyes with a shake of his head. “Tell him I’ll be down there in fifteen minutes.” His eyes flicked to the bag in your hands. “Can it be eaten on the run?”

“Of course.”  

He snatched his Sheriff’s hat off his desk and smashed it on top of his head before putting a hand to the small of your back as he led the way to his SUV. When you were settled in the cab you unwrapped a burger for him and handed it over while he drove.

“Having a bad day?” The words left your mouth before you had time to think about them.

The look he gave you was incredulous. “Bad couple weeks more like. Digger’s called three times since Halloween with open graves he thinks zombies came out of. Couple that bought the Beaumont’s old place thinks it’s haunted. That new shop opened up in town and I swear something fishy is going on there. The antique shop seems to have a possessed doll. And someone in a clown suit has been terrorizing some of the local kids.” When he finally stopped talking he bobbed his head with an exaggerated eye roll and took a huge bite of the burger you gave him.

“I could do some cleansings and blessings?” You knew Alan was skeptical despite everything he’d seen in Castle Rock but he never made fun of your spiritualism or the protection blessings you performed every day.

After scarfing down his last bite of burger he side eyed you. “Babe, I love you and I have to admit our house is quiet where the rest of Castle Rock is fucking nuts but I don’t think you have enough salt or that stuff you burn for this place.”

 He pulled up to the cemetery where you could see Digger Holt standing in between a couple of graves that appeared to have dirt pushing out from their centers.

“I think Castle Rock needs an exorcism.”

Alan’s blue eyes met your own and he looked like he might agree with you.  


	7. You Remember Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “How could I ever forget about you?”
> 
> This drabble assumes an AU in the King-verse where Alan and Annie only had one son.
> 
> No warnings

Your old pickup truck blew a tire on the main road leading into Castle Rock. The town you left so many years ago and were coming back to now that your divorce was final and your grandmother needed you. With a cynical laugh you rolled your eyes. Needed you? Hardly. Frankly you had no where else to go. You needed her.

After fifteen minutes of fighting with the tire trying to get the stuck lug nuts off you stood up and kicked the offending piece of rubber. You were bent over at the waist head resting on your arms over your tailgate with your ass stuck up in the air when you heard a vehicle pull up behind you. Great. Just what you needed. Someone comes along when you probably look like your using your ass to get attention. Standing up and turning around you realized it was a Castle Rock Sheriff’s SUV. Lovely.

Drumming your fingers on the tail gate you watched the Sheriff get out of his vehicle and put his hat on his head. Tilting your head to the side you studied the man closely. Curly brown hair, blue eyes, build of an Adonis.

“Having trouble?” His voice was rough, gravelly, and it made your insides melt.

There had only ever been one man to have quite that affect on you and you suddenly realized the man in front of you was that man. Alan Pangborn. He’d been the subject of many a hopeless daydream, as well as a few too many sexy imaginings, before you left Castle Rock. You had to shake yourself to bring your thoughts back to present. “Yeah, you could say that. Stupid tire won’t come off.” You kicked it again.

Alan smiled, albeit very briefly, but it was that same smile that always made your panties drop. He’d been with Annie back then so he had no idea. Probably didn’t even remember who you were. “Let me take a look.”

He held a hand out for the tire iron which you handed over and watched as he crouched down and his uniform pants snugged around his still perfect ass. Twenty years later and the man still had a build that made you tingle all over. While he worked on the tire you watched his muscles ripple under his uniform shirt and couldn’t help but notice he wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. Sighing internally, you shook your head. Wishful thinking you told yourself.

Before you knew it, he had the busted tire off and the spare on. “There you go. Make sure you get a new tire after you get to your grandmothers though, that spare doesn’t look that great either.”

All you could do was stare at him open mouthed. “Wait a minute…Alan Pangborn, you actually remember me?”

This time the smile stayed on his lips for a few seconds longer and his eyebrows lifted. “How could I ever forget about you?”

“I didn’t think you ever noticed me in the first place. You were Captain of the football team. You had Annie, the homecoming queen. I was just the nerdy girl a year behind you that drooled whenever you walked by.” Shit. Did you actually say that out loud? You dropped your face into your hand.

Alan chuckled with a shake of his head. “I noticed you. Planned to ask you out but things got twisted. Then you up and left not all that long after you graduated Junior College.” His blue eyes turned serious then. “Annie and our son were killed in a car crash a few years ago.”

Lifting your eyes to his you reached a hand out and grasped his forearm. “Oh Alan, I’m so sorry.”

His shoulders bounced and he pressed his bottom lip up into his teeth. “Not your fault.” Those blue eyes of his studied you closely. “You staying in Castle Rock this time?”

Sucking in a breath you nodded. “That’s the plan.”

“Maybe I’ll ask you out then.” A smile. With teeth. Longer than a few seconds as he backed away from you toward his SUV.

It took you a second to form words before he got into his vehicle. “I’ll say yes.”

“Good.” A sexy gravelly rasp that made your heart stutter.

You were left standing there wondering what the hell god smiled on you when you woke up that morning.


	8. Anybody's Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Whose blood is that?”
> 
> This drabble assumes an AU of Needful Things in the King-verse.
> 
> No warnings

Alan called you after the church blew up while he was looking for Father Meehan and asked you to bring anything you might need to ‘wake people the fuck up’ was how he put it. You knew what Leland Gaunt was. You’d known since you saw it the first time. Alan took a little longer to figure it out but he did. His soul wasn’t for sale and he wasn’t as gullible as the townsfolk of Castle Rock.

So you ran to your shop and started gathering everything you needed as well as anything you thought that might help. You were still inside when you heard yet another explosion. Looking out the front windows you realized most of the townsfolk were outisde of Needful Things but you didn’t see Alan.

Running out the door of the shop and over to the gathering in the street you finally caught sight of him. He turned at your cry and caught you in his arms when you jumped into them.

“I thought you were in that explosion!”

He was shushing you and rubbing your back as you cried into his shoulder. “I almost was, but I’m alright.”

Rubbing the heel of your hands over your eyes you stepped back from him and looked him over. He was covered in blood splatters and his uniform was ripped in a few places. “Whose blood is that?”

He held his arm out at his sides and looked himself over. “Honestly at this point I have no idea. After two explosions, I didn’t count the gunshots, and a riot it could be anybodys.”

Your hands were feeling his skin where his uniform was ripped looking for any injuries. Thankfully you didn’t find any. Alan looked up suddenly with a scowl and you followed his eyes. Leland Gaunt was casually walking your way and you stepped in front of Alan who tried to push you behind him but you stood your ground.

“Don’t come any closer. I know who you are and I’m not afraid to use your name against you.”

The Demon in front of you raised an eyebrow of the human illusion it had chosen. “Don’t you two make a cute couple?” It eyed you then Alan, looked as though it might say something else, then shrugged and walked over to its black sedan that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Both of you watched that car drive off until it was out of sight.

Alan put his hands on your shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Babe, I’m not sure whether to be afraid of you or proud of you.”

You just smiled and patted one of his hands as you leaned back into his strong frame.


	9. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “You keep that photo of us in your wallet?”
> 
> This drabble assumes an AU in the King-verse where reader was Alan’s high school sweetheart and Alan and Annie only had one son.
> 
> No warnings

Alan Pangborn had been a lot of firsts for you. First kiss, first love, first dance, first boyfriend, first time. You’d gone away to college and the plan had been for him to drive out to visit you every other weekend when you weren’t home for holidays or the summer. That had happened the first six months but once he got into the academy for the Sheriff’s Department he couldn’t visit as often. You understood that. Once he was out of the academy though? When you came home for his graduation to surprise him you discovered he was with Annie.

That had been nearly twenty years ago. You returned to Castle Rock a year ago and found out that Annie and their son were killed in some car accident two years before that. As soon as you saw Alan again you remembered just how much it had hurt when he stopped visiting. He had been the best thing that had ever happened to you and the hardest to get over. If you were honest about it, you never really got over him. Everyone since had been compared to him and no one had measured up.

In order to protect your heart you had been avoiding the town Sheriff like the plague. Frankly, you didn’t think he noticed. Apparently, you were wrong.

While you sat in a booth at the local diner, reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee, something was tossed down on the table in front of you. Your eyes focused on an old worn photo of you and Alan from the summer before you left for college. He had his arms around you and you were both looking at the camera with wide smiles. When you looked up you found the Sheriff standing there scowling down at you. He took his hat off and tossed it onto the bench in front of you before sliding into the seat and tucking his wallet into his hat. The man looked better now than he ever did and you felt your heart rate picking up.

“You been back a year and not even a hello?” His blue eyes genuinely looked hurt.

“I…” You searched for a plausible excuse before opting for truth as your fingers touched the photo on the table. “I was protecting my heart. Where did you find this photo anyway?”

Alan pointed over to his hat where his wallet sat. His lips were spread into a thin line and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tears pricked your eyes when you looked up at him. “You keep that photo of us in your wallet?”

“Ever since you left for college.” He leaned forward and you caught his scent, just like you remembered it. When he looked at you this time his eyes were angry.  “Why couldn’t you have told me in person?”

“Told you what Alan?” You were taken aback by his tone.

“Annie told me you called and weren’t coming to my academy graduation because you’d found someone else at college.” His eyes were no longer on your face, but rather were studying the photo still under your fingers.

“I can’t believe this.” Your breath left your lungs painfully and your heart was racing. Annie had been your friend and you knew she wanted Alan but you never once thought she would have done something so cruel. You shook your head and pushed the photo toward him. “I never made that call Alan, there was never anyone but you. When I came to surprise you for your graduation you were already with Annie.” Pressing a hand into your chest you grabbed your purse, tossed some money on the table, and bolted out of the café.

A light rain had started to fall as you walked and you realized you’d completely forgotten about your car parked outside the café. Shaking your head you contemplated turning around just as the rain started to pick up and you cursed your damn luck. At that point you just stopped. In the dark, on the side of the road, with the rain pouring down on you, you stood there and cried for the love you lost because of one big misunderstanding. You didn’t even hear the sound of the brakes behind you. Arms that you hadn’t felt on your body in twenty years were suddenly around you and Alan’s lips were at your ear.

“I’m sorry.” He was crying with you. “I’m sorry babe. I should have talked to you. I’m so sorry.”

Alan held you like that in the rain while you sobbed just telling you how sorry he was. He’d never stopped loving you either. Annie had been a good wife and mother, but she wasn’t his first love. It wasn’t his fault that things happened the way they did and you weren’t going to blame him. There was a reason he came into the café that night and you believed in fate.

Turning in his arms you smiled up at him. “We’re soaked Alan Pangborn.”

“So come home with me and take a hot shower.” His voice was rougher than normal, slightly unsure.

You pressed yourself into him and stood on your tiptoes. “We’d still be soaked.”

He grinned down at you then. That mischievous grin you remembered that made his blue eyes light up. “Not much fun if it’s not wet.” His lips crashed down on yours then and you would swear you melted right into a puddle. You were most definitely wet.    


	10. The Sheriff Needs A New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You’re going to need stitches.”
> 
> No warnings

The entire town was going crazy but this was Castle Rock so that wasn’t really anything new. Alan had been called to another possible zombie coming out of the cemetery and Digger had hit him over the head with a shovel. Not hard enough to fracture his skull but he definitely had a concussion. He’d been knocked out and Digger tried pushing Alan into the open grave. You had been in the Sheriff SUV with him and had jumped out to chase Digger away. When you got to Alan and examined his wound you pulled off your camisole from under your flannel shirt and used it to stop the bleeding. You sat on the ground with his head in your lap holding your camisole to the wound and tapping on his cheek trying to wake him up.

“Come on Pangborn, wake up. You’re a whole lot of muscle that I don’t think I can drag back to the truck and I don’t want to have to shoot Digger if he comes back.”

“I’ll shoot the fucker myself if he comes back.” Alan’s voice was quieter and rougher than normal.

You chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re going to need stitches.”

His eyes opened and he squinted at you. “I need a new job.”

Nodding you grinned down at him. “Yeah, I definitely agree with that. How about someplace warm this time with no paranormal activity whatsoever?”

“That sounds like we’re going to a tropical island somewhere.” Alan paused and closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again and his mischievous blue eyes looked over as much of you as he could. “I think that sounds like a good plan if it means you’d wear a bikini most of the time.”

“I’ll wear…or not wear…whatever you want Sheriff.”

He gave you a thumbs up before he slowly sat up with a heavy sigh and rubbed at his eyes. “Take me to the hospital for stitches first then I’ll deal with Digger.”


	11. I'll Do It Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t act innocent, you had me pinned underneath you 5 minutes ago.” 
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

Alan sat next to you on your couch watching something he’d put on the TV that you were barely even paying attention to. His arm was around your shoulder and you were tucked into him using his broad muscular chest as a pillow. You’d been running your hand back and forth over his chest to his abdomen, straying closer and closer to his cock whose outline you could see under his jeans. When your fingers brushed against his cockhead you felt yourself being pushed roughly back on the couch with Alan’s hard body over top of you. His tongue was in the hollow of your throat while his hand slid under the fabric of your skirt and panties to your soaked pussy lips. You moaned at the feel of his fingers brushing over your clit which seemed to startle him out of whatever thought was in his head.

He stood up then, leaving your skirt pushed up your thighs with your panties askew and started pacing back and forth. This went on for about five minutes before he seemed to get himself under control and sat back down next to you like nothing even happened. Your body screamed for attention and was not going to be ignored.

“Alan Pangborn!”

His blue eyes moved to yours and he adjusted himself by shifting in his seat. “What?”

You looked at him with wide eyes and breathed heavily through your nostrils. “Don’t act innocent, you had me pinned underneath you 5 minutes ago.”

Alan’s eyes blinked as he looked you over and shook his head. “I shouldn’t have been so rough with you. It’s not right.”

Raising an eyebrow you stood up, skirt and panties still askew which drew Alan’s eyes. “Well it just so happens I like it rough.” Pointing to your bedroom you gave him a meaningful look. “Since you started something you don’t seem able to finish I’m going to finish it myself. Granted your cock would feel a hell of a lot better than my vibrator but if I have to settle that’s what I’m going to do.” You took a few steps then looked back at him over your shoulder. “Oh, don’t be startled, I’m kind of loud when I cum.”

His mouth dropped open and he remained in place as you marched off to your bedroom where you yanked open your nightstand drawer before you were roughly spun around. Alan was standing in front of you, his blue eyes burning with obvious lust, and he was already undoing his jeans as he walked you roughly back to your bed. When the back of your knees hit the mattress, you fell back on it and watched as he toed off his sneakers then pushed his jeans down his long legs and kicked them off to the side. His hands were on your knees which he pulled apart to stand between them. You felt your pussy getting even more soaked when he lifted your hips and shoved you up the bed then his shaking hand gripped the side of your panties and quite literally ripped them off your body. Alan was over top of you with his cock pressed into your pussy lips. When you lifted your legs around his waist he growled and rammed his hips into yours hard making you cry out in absolute ecstasy but a little bit of pain too. You were soaking wet, but your body hadn’t quite been prepared for the intrusion or his size.

His lips were on your neck and your back arched up off the bed as you cried out with his next thrust. “Oh Alan!”

“God you are so fucking tight.” His voice was a raspy growl and with each thrust he made a sound against your skin that sounded half grunt half moan.

Your ears were filled with the wet sounds of Alan’s cock moving inside of you with the hard and fast thrusts of his hips and the sounds he was making in his throat. God those noises were enough to make you orgasm alone. The sensations of his body on and in yours were so overwhelming that your brain was fogged and your eyes glazed over as you reached up and gripped Alan’s curly brown hair. Pulling his head up from your neck you met his burning blue eyes and kissed him. He responded by nipping your bottom lip and dancing his tongue with yours. When his rhythm started to falter and his grunts were more moans he reached a hand down between you and put a thumb gently to your clit. It felt like a thousand little jolts of electricity were shooting from where he touched you to the rest of your body. Your back arched almost painfully when the first waves of your orgasm hit you and you felt yourself clench down around his cock as he paused with a guttural moan. His cock twitched and pulsed inside of you and he bit down lightly on your collarbone as you both moaned through your orgasms.

Alan braced his weight on his forearms and looked down into your eyes when you fluttered them open to meet his. He was still breathing heavily when he spoke. “From now on if you want to cum, you come to me.”

“Yes Sheriff.”

That got a smile out of him with teeth. You made a mental note to remember that for next time.


	12. You Look Pale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Sit down, you look pale.”
> 
> This drabble assumes an AU in the King-verse where Alan was never married or had children.
> 
> No warnings

You had some news for Alan that you had been trying to relay for nearly a week but he’d been so busy after Needful Things and the church explosions that you’d barely seen him. Since the Demon who had been posing as Leland Gaunt left town things had calmed down but there was still the aftermath to deal with. When you called into the Sheriff’s Department Jeannie told you Alan was in his office doing paperwork and would probably be there for at least another hour.

After picking up some lunch for everyone from the diner you walked in to the Sheriff’s Department to find Norris sitting at the desk and Alan’s door closed.

“Norris do you think you can handle anything that comes in so I can talk to Alan?” You handed him a styrofoam container which he accepted with an enthusiastic nod. Turning to Jeannie you also handed her a container and she thanked you.

Pushing Alan’s door open you found him in front of his computer typing what you could only assume was yet another report. He smiled over at you and paused for a minute to stand up and give you a breath stealing kiss. Pressing your fingers to your lips you took a deep breath as you tried to recover which just made Alan grin at you. You handed him the container with his lunch in it and he set it aside before leaning back against his desk and pulling you in between his knees.

“So what brings you in here today pretty lady?”

Being caged between his thighs with his hands at your hips was doing things to you and you almost, granted almost, forgot why you were there. You studied his face which, for once, was relaxed and his blue eyes lit up with his wide smile.

“Well, I’ve been trying to catch up with you for a week to tell you something but things keep getting crazy…” You hesitated, what you had to tell him was big, and you really weren’t sure how he was going to feel about it. “I…uh…”

He had crossed his arms over his chest and was looking at you like you’d lost your mind. “Darlin’ you know you can tell me anything.”

Rubbing a hand over your forehead you puffed your cheeks out and made a popping sound when you expelled the air from your mouth. Alan raised an eyebrow as he watched you struggle with your words. “I’m pregnant…” finally fell out of your mouth.

As soon as your words registered all of the color drained from Alan’s face and his hands dropped to his sides. His wide blue eyes searched yours and he opened and closed his mouth several times.

Stepping back you pushed his chair closer to him and nudged him toward it. “Sit down, you look pale.”

He sat down heavily with his hands braced on the arm rests while he stared at his knees. When his eyes lifted to yours finally a smile spread over his lips that made his blue eyes twinkle. “I’m going to be a daddy?”

You smiled back and just nodded.

Alan’s lips spread into a thin line as realization suddenly dawned on his face. “We have to move out of Castle Rock.”

Placing a reassuring hand to his forearm you gave it a squeeze. “Alan, as long as we’re together I don’t care where we go.”

He took your hand and pulled you into his lap before he kissed you. A sweet kiss that really let you know just how he felt about you. You knew you were the luckiest woman alive and that your baby would have a good life no matter where you and Alan went.


	13. Your Ass Screams Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “All I ever wanted is right here in front of me.”
> 
> Thanks to rookerstash for the ass biting idea!
> 
> WARNING: Slightly smutty

You woke up in the early morning before Alan, the small electric fireplace in your room keeping it warm against the below freezing Maine temperatures outside. The sheets were soft on your bare skin and as you rolled to your side slightly to look at the man sleeping next to you it felt like your heart caught in your throat. Alan was in a word, perfect. Realistically he had flaws just like you did, but in your eyes and heart he was perfect for you and that was what mattered.

He was completely naked, lying on his stomach, his head resting on his forearm which was bent over his pillow. One foot was hanging off the bed out from under the covers which were pushed down his hips so that part of his ass was bared to your eyes. Leaning down to where his skin was visible your put teeth to flesh and bit that perfect ass of his. The muscle jumped under your lips which kissed the spot you’d bitten and when you moved back to lay your head on your pillow Alan had an eye open with a slight grin playing on his lips.

“What is it about my ass that possesses you to bite it?” His sleep roughened voice was gravellier than normal and he rolled to his side facing you.

Stretching out next to him you moved so your body was flush with his and he lifted his arm to drop it over you. “You just have that perfect kind of ass that screams bite me.”

His eyes closed as he chuckled at your words. “I think my ass and I need to have a talk if that’s what it says to you.”

Lifting a leg you draped it over Alan’s hip and smiled as you pressed a sleepy kiss to his lips. “You could be 100 years old with a wrinkly old butt and it’s still going to scream bite me.”

That made him laugh harder.

“What? It’s true Alan. You have absolutely no idea what you do to me. Somehow fate saw fit to make sure that all I ever wanted is right here in front of me.“ Your fingers brushed over his cheek as you studied his face, you considered yourself lucky to be the woman a man like Alan Pangborn fell in love with.

His blue eyes opened and searched yours before he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I love you Darlin’ and I feel the same about you.”

“I love you too Alan.” You hummed as you pressed your nose into his neck, drawing in his scent, and settling into his warmth and strength. He pulled the covers up over you both and hugged you into him as the two of you drifted back off to sleep.


	14. Living With Weird

“How the hell did I get to be Sheriff of a fucking haunted town?” Alan asked sullenly from his place across from you at the table where you both sat.

Your eyes lifted to his and you just shrugged with a twist of your lips before you returned to scanning the data on your laptop from the various equipment you had set up. The woman who had purchased the old bed and breakfast thought it was haunted and asked you to investigate. Of course, Alan was with you not only because he was Sheriff of Castle Rock but he was also your boyfriend.

“How can you be so calm about all of this?” He was really grumpy today.

With a sigh you looked back up at him. “Alan, I’ve been dealing with the paranormal since I was seven years old. I just don’t get my panties in a twist about it anymore. Most of the time there’s a logical non-paranormal explanation for these things. Sometimes it’s a haunting involving a friendly spirit. On rare occasions it’s something unfriendly or malevolent. When I discover those is when I worry. I don’t feel that here Alan.”

His blue eyes narrowed on you at that point. “You still think you fe _el t_ hings?”

You just rolled your eyes and shook your head with a grin his way. “I don’t think Alan. I know.”

Alan looked around suddenly. “Is it just me or did it get really cold in here?”

Your temperature gauge lying on the table between the two of you started alarming and you saw the temperature had definitely dropped. “It’s not you. It just dropped twenty degrees.”

His breath started misting in front of his mouth and he looked at you with widened eyes. “Seriously?”

“You can see your breath now can’t you?”

He just gave you a sullen look. “You know I love you…But sometimes what you do annoys the fuck out of me.”

Reaching a hand across the table you patted his cheek. “It only annoys you because there’s so much weird in Castle Rock.”

Alan huffed then pointed at your FLIR camera which was showing something with a much lower temperature next to him. “That’s more than weird.”

“Admit it Alan. You live for weird.” You grinned over at him.

The man grinned back with a chuckle. “I  _live_  with weird.”


	15. Drive In Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”
> 
> WARNING: This one is smutty

It was snowing lightly but the drive in was still playing a few old movies and you really wanted to go out for the evening so Alan indulged you. He parked his SUV near the exit and you were cuddled up in his lap in the back seat with a blanket pulled over you for warmth. He was not a PDA kind of guy. The fact that he was in the backseat with you in his lap was a surprise. A pleasant one, but a surprise none the less. When his hands started to wander under the blanket you thought your Alan had been taken over by a lusty demon visiting Castle Rock.

Leaning back into his broad chest you rested your head on his shoulder and turned to see his blue eyes watching you. The look on his face was one you knew well and one of his hands reached up to grasp the lower half of your face and turn your head until he had access to your mouth. He ran the tip of his tongue over the seam of your lips then nipped your bottom lip until you opened your mouth in a soft sigh allowing him access to deepen your kiss. His other hand reached under your shirt and pushed your bra up over one breast so he could roll your nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it was a hard peak. When you tried to reach behind you to fondle him he moved his other hand from your face to grab yours before you could reach him.

“Touch yourself…” He growled into your ear.

With your heart racing you hesitated for just a second until his blue eyes narrowed on yours and he moved your hand down between your legs. You pulled your skirt up then he curled his fingers over the fabric of your panties and pulled them to the side. Alan watched your face when you used your middle finger to delve into your pussy lips and you had to bite your bottom lip when Alan’s finger rested over top of your own. It was like he was the one in control while you played with yourself and that was more of a turn on then if he were doing it by himself.

“Alan…” His name came out in a half-strangled moan when his teeth nipped the side of your neck.

“Uh ah…Darlin’ you have to stay quiet. Don’t want anyone knowing what we’re doing in here.” He rasped while his other hand pushed up the other side of your bra so both your breasts were free to his touch.

You felt the callouses on his hand as they brushed over the soft flesh of your breasts and sent shivers into your spine. He guided your middle finger inside of you and ground the heel of your hand over your clit making you suck in a breath. When his finger joined yours you had to clench your teeth together to keep from crying out as he set the pace of both your fingers fucking your pussy.

He pressed his lips into the back of your head. “Watch the movie and don’t make a sound.”

Flicking your eyes flicked up to the screen outside of the SUV you watched it with wide eyes and knew if anyone saw your face they’d know exactly what was going on. When you spread your thighs a little more to give you both easier access Alan picked up the pace with your fingers. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head when his other hand left your breast and he started playing with your clit.

“Alan…I…Oh god!” Your voice was louder than you meant to be and Alan shushed you as you moaned through the beginning of your orgasm.

He kept finger fucking you and playing with your clit when you had to use both hands to steady yourself so you wouldn’t look like you were having a seizure. You tried your best to keep your eyes on the movie screen and whine his name as quietly as you could. When you felt your body start to calm he rested his palm over your pussy and stayed like that until your body completely relaxed. Leaning back into him you felt his erection pressing into your ass.

“You should have let me take care of this.” You wiggled your hips and his hands stilled you.

“I couldn’t figure out any other way to get inside of you without everyone out here knowing what was going on in the Sheriff’s SUV. Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”

You giggled at the look of utter frustration on his face. “Don’t you worry Alan. I’ll take care of you as soon as we get home.”

That slow sexy smile of his you loved so much spread across his face before he crawled into the front seat of the SUV to drive you straight home. Car sex was much easier when the car was locked in your own garage.


	16. Warming Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t close your eyes, please don’t close your eyes.”
> 
> WARNING: Nudity and allusion to smut

You had been testing the thickness of the ice on the lake behind your house with an ice chisel. Somehow you got caught in an area that dipped toward the center causing you to slide right onto a weak spot which opened up and sent you into the frigid water. Fortunately, you managed to yank your cell phone from your hip before it went into the water and called the Sheriff’s Department. It was snowing and you’d be lucky if anyone could get to you but you weren’t in the water long before you saw Alan Pangborn’s Sheriff SUV pull up.

All you could think was great, it had to be Alan to come save your sorry ass. The two of you had been dancing around each other since the day you moved to Castle Rock. It was obvious there was something between the two of you but things never seemed to work out.

Resting your arms on the ice you watched him jump out of his SUV and carry a rope toward you which he got around you to pull you out of the water. Your house was twenty feet away and once you were on solid ground he picked you up and carried you inside to the bathroom where he started working your wet clothes off as fast as he could.

“What the hell were you thinking?” His face was red and his eyes were pinched as he studied you.

“I…w…w…was…t…trying to figure ou…out how thick the ice w…was.” When he started to pull your pants down your legs you tried swatting his hands away making him give you a stern look.

“Listen Darlin’ now’s not the time for modesty, I need to get your wet clothes off and get you dry and warm. It was just declared a white out when I pulled up here. I’m all you got until it clears.”

You wanted to cry but you couldn’t, your body was too cold and you were tired, so you stopped struggling against Alan. All you wanted to do was sleep so you started to close your eyes and slump into him.

“Don’t close your eyes, please don’t close your eyes.” Alan’s voice was strained as he shook you slightly.

Blinking rapidly you looked into his worried blue eyes and realized he was struggling with his feelings just like you had been. He gently dried you off with a towel in the bathroom before carrying you into your bedroom and depositing you under the covers of your bed.

“W…what a…are you d…doing?” You shivered under the covers and watched him sit on the edge of the bed. He stripped down to his black boxers and you couldn’t help but sigh internally at the sight of him. The way the muscles of his back rippled as he moved, his biceps bulging as he lifted his arm, the outline of his cock under his boxers. Even as cold as you were you knew you were wet for him.  

“Body heat, it’s the best thing to warm you up.” Alan slid under the covers with you and pulled you into his arms. The fact that you were still completely naked wasn’t lost on you when your legs tangled with his and your heart rate picked up.

“Is t…that a…all this is?” You pressed yourself into him and reveled in the feel of his skin and the warmth of his body.

 “Well I could have put some clothes on you before I got into bed with you so maybe not.” His chest rumbled with his laughter. “Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I wasn’t t…trying to.” You felt his hard cock pressing into your hip when you shifted. “Alan?”

“Yeah Darlin’?”

“Maybe when I w…warm up?”

“Definitely.” He held you into his chest as one of his hands tangled in your hair and he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.


	17. Reading With Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Something just touched my hand.”
> 
> No warnings

“Sheriff.” You opened the front door of your boutique to let Sheriff Alan Pangborn inside. He was looking especially handsome all buttoned up with his hat on and the perpetual scowl he wore on his face. When your thoughts drifted to the fact that you knew exactly how to make the irritable Sheriff smile you felt your cheeks heat up.

Alan’s blue eyes narrowed briefly on your face before he stepped inside. “Evening Darlin’. What’s going on? Jeannie just said you thought someone broke in?”

Waving to the interior of the shop you huffed. “I don’t know what the hell is going on. I came in to do inventory. The lights went out and I’ve been hearing someone shuffling around in the back room but I haven’t actually seen anyone.”

He pushed you behind him and drew his gun. “Darlin’ you shouldn’t have stayed in here if you’re still hearing someone in the back.”

“I have things to do!” You knew you sounded a little whiny but you couldn’t help it. Alan already hated that you worked late nights in the shop when you needed to do inventory and always made sure he was on duty or around when you did. Castle Rock wasn’t a crime ridden town but it had more than it’s share of strange goings on.

Turning slightly, Alan glared at you. “Your safety is more important than whether the latest Nora Roberts romance novel is in stock.”

“Hey! Score one for you actually knowing the name of an author other than Stephen King.”

Something crashed in the back room and sounded like it broke. This time he turned and pointed to the floor. “Stay right there and don’t move.”

“Yes sir.” Putting your hands on your hips you stuck your tongue out at him and he had to fight back a small grin.

You waited where he told you until something brushed against your hand and you snatched it up toward your chest. When you turned around to where the person touching you should be there was nothing there.

Alan walked back into the room with a shake of his head and holstered his gun. “There’s nobody here but us.”

“Something just touched my hand.” Your eyes were wide, and your words rapid fire and almost panicked.

His eyes flicked around your little coffee bar and book boutique before settling back on you with a sigh. Reaching out he grasped your hands and squeezed them reassuringly. “Darlin’ I really wish I could tell you it was just your imagination from the stress of thinking someone had broken in.”

“But you’re not going to tell me that are you?” Swallowing hard as he shook his head you looked around again and contemplated how to get along with a ghost.


	18. Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Did you just hiss at me?”
> 
> WARNINGS: Nudity, mentions of stripping

If the foul taste in your mouth and the way the room was spinning were any indication then you were pretty sure you’d drank an entire bottle of alcohol on your own. You were on your stomach with the comforter pulled over your head and you were pretty sure you were naked. The last thing you remembered was Alan throwing you over his shoulder. With a groan you tried to push your head up off the bed but then the bed started spinning.

Suddenly the comforter was pulled off your body letting too much light into your eyes. Burying your face into your pillow you made an unintelligible sound through your teeth.

Alan’s soft laughter carried to your ears. “Did you just hiss at me?”

With a groan you put your hands over the back of your head. “Probably…Did I drink all the alcohol at the party last night?”

His hand rubbed soothing circles over the small of your back and you felt him sit next to you on the bed. “Not all of it. Just most of the bottle of Avion.”

Turning your head slightly you opened one eye to look up into his amused blue ones. “I feel like it…Why am I naked? I know you didn’t take advantage when I was drunk. Not that I would complain if you had but I know you.”

“No I didn’t. But you tried.” He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled down on you.

“Oh god. Did I embarrass myself?”

“Depends on how you define embarrassed. Pretty sure some of the guys are a little jealous of me right about now.” Alan reached over to the nightstand and picked something up then held his hand in front of your face. “Someone played Te _quila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off.”_

You stuck the little white pills from his palm into your mouth and washed them down with a swallow of water from the bottle he handed you as well. “I didn’t try to strip did I?”

“Yep, that’s when I tossed you over my shoulder and brought you home. You did quite the strip tease here before you passed out.” Alan was smirking at you then.

Groaning again you closed your eye and snuggled down into the bed. Without the comforter you were getting cold. “If I promise you a strip tease when I’m sober can I have the comforter back and you curled up with me for a while?”

The bed shifted then Alan laid down behind you with his arm draped across your chest before the comforter was pulled back over you again. He pressed a kiss to the bend of your neck and shoulder. “I’m holding you to that strip tease Darlin’.”


	19. Tougher Than I Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Hand me the gun and I’ll kill him myself.”
> 
> This drabble assumes an AU in the King-Verse where Alan was never married to Annie and didn’t have any children. Also assumes an alternate storyline before the George Stark character ‘dies’.
> 
> WARNINGS: violence, torture, and blood

Somehow you’d gotten mixed up in the whole Thad Beaumont/George Stark affair. You weren’t sure how since you had nothing to do with Thad’s publisher and you weren’t involved in the ‘death’ of George Stark. Most likely it was because of Alan’s involvement in the investigation into the strange deaths that had been associated with Thad. George probably wanted to warn Alan off. Unfortunately, you’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time and George had snatched you up and taken you for a little drive to an abandoned barn where he hog tied you.

He’d gagged you as well to stop your ‘incessant yammering’ as he called it while he called Alan on your cell phone. You could hear Alan’s frantic voice when he answered which turned angry when George started taunting him.

“Leave my boy Thad alone Sheriff. You don’t want me to hurt this pretty little thing I have here now do you?” George grabbed you by the hair and pulled making you cry out when he put the phone up to your face.

Alan yelled some more.

“Now now Sheriff, that’s no way to talk to the man holding your lady. You wouldn’t want me to cut her now would you?” George laughed at Alan’s response and the knife which he held to your cheek ran down your skin. “Oooops too late.”  

There was more yelling and George told Alan where to find you. By the time he burst into the barn you were beaten pretty badly, though you just kept on kicking and spitting at George, refusing to give in to his sick desire to see you suffer and beg.

“Fuck, she’s got nothing to do with this. Let her go.” Alan’s voice broke when he saw the blood essentially covering you from head to toe.

 “Let Thad write my book and you can have her.” The doppleganger or whatever he really was said to your seething boyfriend.

“Fine!”

Stark cut your bonds and backed away from the two of you when Alan ran to your side with his gun still pointed at the man who’d taken you.

Spitting blood out on the floor you looked up at Alan and reached out your hand. “Hand me the gun and I’ll kill him myself.”

“Won’t work. Thad’s the only one that can kill me but he NEEDS me.” The man’s words floated to you as he backed out of the barn.

When you heard Stark’s car speed off Alan’s hands ran up and down your body checking to make sure you didn’t have any life-threatening injuries. Once he was sure you didn’t he pulled you up into his arms and held you.

“Jesus Darlin’, I thought I lost you.” His words were choked and came out on a sob.

“I’m tougher than I look Alan, but don’t squeeze so hard.” Your shaking hands grasped his biceps which were bulging in his shirt sleeves. The two of you needed to have a discussion about moving out of Castle Rock.


	20. Worth The Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t tell me you love me unless you mean it.”
> 
> WARNINGS: Mildly smutty

Alan Pangborn was your next-door neighbor and since Annie and their son were killed the two of you had been ‘companions.’ You didn’t go out on dates or go around town holding hands. No. It was more when Alan’s day was done he’d come to your house for dinner, you’d talk or watch a movie, and have sex. The sex was mind blowing. Sometimes when Alan had a particularly bad day it was rough and you’d still feel him the next day. Other times it was slow and sensual and left you breathless wanting more. There were obviously feelings between the two of you but you wondered if Alan didn’t know how to let Annie go. Or maybe it was just that they’d been together for so long he didn’t know how start over.

One particular night he came to you, later than normal, after you were already in bed. You felt him when he crawled into your bed with you and when you turned in his arms realized he was already naked and hard for you. He pushed your panties down your legs and was over and inside of you before you could say his name. Alan tangled a hand in your hair and his blue eyes held your with an intensity you’d never seen before. His thrusts were needy, awkward almost, and he grunted and moaned your name before your body had a chance to really respond to him. That was so unlike him and you knew something happened but you weren’t sure what.

He rested his head on your shoulder as he stilled inside of you, still hard despite his quick orgasm.

Pushing your hands into his curls you grabbed them and lifted his head so he’d look in your eyes. He looked conflicted and scared. “Alan, what is it?” You kept your voice to a soothing whisper.

His lips spread into a thin line and he blinked a few times before looking back into your eyes. Before he spoke his hands lifted to the sides of your face and his thumbs stroked your cheekbones. “There was an accident today.” He shook his head quickly when your eyes widened. “No one we know, no one in Castle Rock. I was involved because it was bad and they needed help. Destroyed a family and made me realize what I’ve been putting off.” Alan kissed your forehead then and his blue eyes burned into yours. “Darlin’ I lo…”

You put a finger over his lips and shook your head. “Don’t tell me you love me unless you mean it.”

Alan pulled your finger away from his mouth and kissed your lips this time. “That’s just it Darlin’. I do mean it. I do love you. I was just afraid admitting it and having something open with you might fuck it all up and I’d lose you too. Tonight I realized you’re worth that risk.”

Suddenly the reason behind why things had been the way they were with Alan were all so clear. It wasn’t a fear of starting over, moving on, or not being able to let Annie go. He was somehow afraid admitting how he felt would rip you away from him too. Your hands moved from his hair to his face and you kissed him back. “I love you too Alan.”

He made love to you then. It was different than before though, deeper, harder, with more feeling, and you definitely felt him the next day and every day after that.


	21. Weirdos In Castle Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I’ll go see what the noise was.”
> 
> No warnings

A loud thump woke both you and Alan up out of a dead sleep. He was your big spoon and his chin had been resting on top of your head. When he shot up out of bed he pulled his sweatpants on and grabbed his off duty .45 out of his nightstand drawer. Holding a finger to his lips he looked at you with the covers pulled up to your chin.

“I’ll go see what the noise was. You stay here.”

Nodding your head you moved over into his warm spot that smelled like him while you listened to him moving around the house then outside. When he came back into the bedroom about fifteen minutes later he was pursing his lips and shook his head.

“Nothing in the house or outside. I don’t like it.“ He put his gun back in the nightstand and laid down on top of the comforter with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

You scooted into him and he dropped an arm around your shoulders. “Maybe we’ve both just lived in Castle Rock so long that anything that goes bump in the night feels like it’s supposed to be something.”

His hand rubbed up and down your arm while he thought about your words. “Yeah maybe so.”

When you heard the thump again you both realized it wasn’t coming from your house or yard. Both of you jumped out of bed and went to your bedroom window to look at the house next door there the noise came from. You looked at each other and backed away from the window slowly when you saw what looked like a creepy ass clown going into the garage.

Alan scrubbed a hand over his face and leaned his head back against the wall. “What is it about Castle Rock that draws all the weirdos to it?”

“Your stellar police work?”

He gave you an annoyed look. “Not helping Darlin’.”


	22. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I got you. It’s gonna be okay. You’re going to be okay.”
> 
> No warnings

You had come back to Castle Rock to take care of your ailing grandmother and in the process found out your high school sweetheart, Alan Pangborn, was single again. Annie had apparently gotten tired of all the strange goings on in Castle Rock and left. Their divorce had been finalized six months before you returned. When your grandmother died everything was left to you to handle and you held it together as best you could until after her wake was over and the house was empty once again. Or so you thought.

When the front door closed behind Father Meehan you put your back to the door and finally allowed yourself to cry. Sliding down to the floor you let your grief out in big body wracking sobs. It was not pretty. In fact you were sure it could most definitely be described as ugly crying. When you felt someone kneel down next to you and pull you into a muscular chest you knew it was Alan. His scent was distinctive, mint, gun oil and something that was uniquely him.

His hand stroked your hair while the other held you to him and you cried into his dress shirt. “I got you. It’s gonna be okay. You’re going to be okay.”

The two of you stayed that way until you honestly thought you were a dry husk. “I didn’t realize you stayed.” Your exhale ended in a hiccup and you turned your face into Alan’s chest as your cheeks reddened.

“Of course I stayed Darlin’.” The stroking motion of his hand in your hair was somehow hypnotizing and you felt yourself melting into his strength. It was then, that moment, that you realized he’d had your back since you returned to Castle Rock. He’d been your quiet steady source of strength that didn’t demand attention be drawn to his actions. Alan Pangborn was a good strong man that did what was right without a second thought about it.

With a deep breath you gripped his shirt in your hand and lifted your eyes to his. “I’m not alone am I?”

His smile was soft as he kissed your forehead. “Never Darlin’.”


	23. Safety First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”
> 
> No warnings

Sometimes you felt like Alan coddled you. Though considering what he’d seen in Castle Rock and the way Annie and his son were killed you did understand some of his fears. You felt like he took it too far at times though. Like when he wouldn’t let you go out on the snowmobile to check on your elderly neighbors after a blizzard because it was too dangerous but went out himself instead. Or the time he wouldn’t let you clean out the gutters on your house because you had to get up on an extension ladder then did it himself. Then there was the time he almost banned you from target practice with him because a casing jumped down the front of your v neck causing a minor burn.

Alan pulled up in his SUV while you were out in front of your bookstore putting down ice melt on the walkway. He got out of the truck looking at his cell phone and not paying attention to the ice on the ground that you hadn’t treated yet.

“Alan, be careful it’s i…” Before you could finish your sentence he had slipped and fallen right on his ass into a pile of snow. “…Icy.”

He sat there in the snow pile cussing up a storm and you’d swear he was inventing new curse words as he went.

Sprinkling the ice melt ahead of you, you made your way toward him. Looking down at him you lifted an eyebrow and repeated the same words  _to_  him that you’d heard  _from_  him so many times before. “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”

His blue eyes narrowed on yours before he just shook his head and dropped it back into the snow while he groused at you. “Castle Rock is the opposite of safe. I think I’m just going to stay here in the snow and freeze to death.”

“No you’re not. Come on. Get up and come into the bookstore, I’ll make you some of that coffee you like so much.” You waited with a smile for him to stir and grumble.

Alan got up slowly and brushed the snow off his uniform. “Fine. Fine. But stay off this sidewalk, it’s icy and you could get hurt.”

You just shook your head and rolled your eyes at him.


	24. Subduing Snowballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You’re seriously like a man-child.”
> 
> Assumes an AU in the King-Verse where Alan was never married to Annie nor had children.
> 
> No warnings

Despite the cheer of the season Alan Pangborn remained perpetually grumpy. You’d nicknamed him the Grinch and he was not amused. After a wet heavy snow you tried talking Alan into building a snowman with you in the front yard but he just looked at you like you had two heads. He stood on the porch with his coffee watching you rolling balls of snow and building your snowman. When you stuck your tongue out at him and called him the Grinch he narrowed his eyes on you and after setting aside his coffee stalked down the porch steps toward you. Without thinking you picked up a handful of snow, made it into a ball, and lobbed it at him.

Your snowball struck the grumpy Sheriff right in the face.

He gave you an exasperated look then faster than you could react he had you pinned down in the snow. Before you could get away from him he had pulled your shirt out from your chest and dumped a fistful of snow down it. With a squeal you tried to get the snow out of your shirt before it melted all over you while he laughed. His blue eyes widened and he tried to put his hands up to protect himself when you brought both hands up and tossed snow on him. Alan grabbed ahold of both your hands in one of his and held them above your head while he tickled you. You started laughing and screaming bloody murder.

“Everything alright there Sheriff?” You heard Mrs. Sheppard’s voice asked in some concern.

Alan stilled over top of you and smiled up at your elderly neighbor. “Yep. Just subduing a combative suspect.”

“Ah. Young love. Hello Mrs. Pangborn.”

Your husband had the nerve to snort at her words.

“You’re seriously like a man-child.”

He chuckled and threatened your side with his fingers again.


	25. Murmuring Hard and Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Mmm, I appreciated the little murmuring you did in my ear.” “…That wasn’t me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: This one is smutty

You woke to Alan spooning you from behind with his hard cock pressed into your bare hip in his sleep. Rolling over to your back you cuddled up to him and he reflexively tightened his grip on you. With him asleep you were able to admire him without his scolding you. Alan Pangborn was too handsome for his own good with a body to match made from hard work. The mouth-watering package Alan came in was a bonus to his kind-hearted interior, though most people just got his grumpy disposition spurred by the weirdness of Castle Rock.

As you lay there admiring the man who had stolen your heart he started to stir and pull you even further into him until you were practically under him. You lifted a leg to curl your foot around the back of his knee as his blue eyes opened and focused on yours.    

“Mmm, I appreciated the little murmuring you did in my ear Darlin’.” He sleep roughened voice growled as he moved over your body and slid into your wet pussy making your back arch. You groaned at the wicked stretching sensation his cock created as he slid further into you.

Biting your bottom lip on a gasp as his hips snapped into yours slowly, but hard and deliberately, you almost forgot what you were trying to tell him. “…That wasn’t me.”

His lips hovered above yours as he looked at you and stilled for a millisecond before thrusting once more making your pussy tense in anticipation of release. “What wasn’t you?”

It felt like your brain went into a fog when his tongue slipped into your mouth with his kiss stealing your breath. All you could remember was something about a murmur as Alan’s pace picked up and the friction against your clit sent you into an intense orgasm that you weren’t expecting quite so soon. Somehow Alan just knew how to move to get you off lightning fast or draw it out for hours at a time if he wanted to. Multi-colored lights exploded behind your eyes and you felt your breasts bouncing heavily as your body jostled with Alan’s thrusts until he tensed and you felt him cum with you. Both of you cried out and moaned through your mutual climax. When your brain was finally able to function again you spilled the words you had been holding onto.

“Alan I wasn’t murmuring in your ear.”

He lifted his head and studied your face with a raised eyebrow. “Really? I could have sworn I heard you say fuck me hard and slow.”

With a giggle you shook your head. “That does sound like something I’d say but I didn’t. Maybe you were dreaming?” You touched a finger to his bottom lip. “Not that I’m complaining. If you do that to me every morning I’d be a very happy girl.”

Alan’s forehead dropped to your shoulder with a chuckle. “Great, now I’m hearing things. Next thing you know I’ll be seeing things too.”


	26. Strip Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.”
> 
> WARNINGS: This one is all smut with a little role play

Alan walked into your bookstore and you lifted your head from the inventory sheet you were reviewing to give him a head to toe once over. The man looked fine in a uniform. So fine in fact that you felt your pussy soaking your thong with just that one look and you had to put all the muscles in your general pelvic region into lockdown. He grinned at you. All straight white teeth with a slight narrowing of those beautiful blue eyes of his.

He reached a hand out and curled a finger under your chin to lift your face up to meet his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that and then feign innocence.”

“Why Sheriff whatever could you possibly mean?” You batted your eyelashes at him and watched him narrow his eyes.

Role play was not Alan’s favorite thing. He did it for you but he found acting difficult. You’d taken his teasing and turned it into something else and you weren’t sure if he’d play along. If nothing else maybe at least he’d spank you.

You heard him growl low in his throat before he gave you a once over of his own. “Well little lady I think you might be hiding something in here and I think you need to show me what’s in the back room.”

Oh, Alan was playing along. “Of course, Sheriff, let me just lock the front door and put the away sign on.” He crossed his arms over his chest and watched you as you exaggerated the sway of your hips to lock up your store before turning and heading back to the stock room.

Alan followed you then strolled around the room picking things up and setting them back down. You watched him with your heart racing waiting for what he was going to do. When he stopped with his hands on his hips and gave you what you could only describe as his cop look you knew you were going to have a hard time walking after this.   

“You’ve got some things in here you shouldn’t.” He nodded toward you and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll need to do a strip search. Need to make sure you don’t have anything on you.”

“I promise Sheriff I don’t. Do you really need to strip search me?” Your voice quavered like you were frightened of him when in reality you were so turned on you weren’t sure how long you’d last before you just came at the way he was looking at you.

“’Fraid so. Take it all off. Nice and slow now.” He crossed his arms over his chest again and waited.

You reached up to the top button of your blouse and slowly undid each one watching the way his jaw worked back and forth each time you spread the fabric. By the time you pulled it off his jaw was clenched and he reached a hand out for it then set it on a shelf next to him. He returned to his ‘cop stance’ when he turned back to you and motioned with one hand for you to remove your skirt. Reaching behind your back you slowly undid the zipper then pulled it down as you wiggled your hips to shimmy it off and handed it over to him leaving you standing there in a black lace bra and thong. He pulled his bottom lip over his teeth and ran his tongue over it which made your nipples strain at the lace in response.

When you clasped your hands behind your back the movement effectively pushed your breasts out toward him. “Sheriff, are you really sure I need to take everything off?”

At that question he grinned, he tried to hide it but it flashed briefly on his face, and he put a hand to the back of his neck to try and deflect from it. “Yes. But leave the heels.”

Inwardly you smirked. Alan had a thing for fucking you when you were completely naked but wearing some kind of heels while he was still fully clothed. “Yes Sheriff.” You reached behind your back to undo the clasp of your bra and slowly slid it down your shoulders and off your arms then handed it to Alan. His eyes studied your breasts and the way they moved while you lifted your legs to shimmy your thong down them and off and handed that over too.

When you dropped your thong in his hand he raised an eyebrow and smirked at you. “Feels like we have some unauthorized lubrication here. I’m afraid I’m going to have to cavity search you.” He motioned to the desk behind you. “Put your hands on the desk and spread your legs.”

You feigned shock. “Sheriff, is that really necessary?”

Alan moved toward you and spun you around to face the desk which just served to soak the inside of your thighs at his rough handling. “It is. Now put your hands on the desk”

Bending forward you did as he told you to and stuck your ass out toward him but didn’t spread your legs. You heard his belt buckle then his zipper and bit your bottom lip to keep from moaning. When his hand smacked your ass you did moan and the sting had your shifting your thighs looking for some friction.

“Thought I told you to spread your legs?” He growled and you felt his hard cock rest in the cleft of your ass as his boots lightly kicked your feet apart. When his hand tangled in your hair and pulled your head back you whimpered in need until you felt his other hand guiding the head of his cock to your entrance. “Now are you going to cooperate with this cavity search?” His weird way of making sure you were okay with what was happening.

It made you smile that he always kept your comfort at the forefront of his mind no matter what was happening and turned you on at the same time. “Yes Sheriff. Please. Yes. Do the cavity search.”

His hand tightened on your hair and he thrust into you and set a rough pace. Every time he thrust you felt yourself stand up on your toes just a little and when his hand came around to rub over your pussy lips and clit you started to moan. “Jesus you’re tight.” Alan’s voice was thick with lust and need when he spoke.

“Oh God Sheriff. Fuck me hard!” You started bouncing back into him every time he thrust and the wet sounds of his cock, his grunts, and your moans filled the room.

With every thrust he bumped your cervix and rubbed over your g spot while his hand worked your clit. When your orgasm hit you it hit hard. Your pussy clenched down around Alan’s cock and you felt like your abdominal muscles broke.

“That’s it Darlin’ cum hard for me.” Alan’s voice was raspy and you could tell by his tone and the way he moved that he was close as well.

You threw your head back and moaned his name which seemed to break him because his movement grew erratic before you felt him start to pulse inside of you. He groaned and his forehead dropped to your shoulder blade. His body shuddered almost violently behind you while you continued to spasm around him.

When your breathing finally slowed down enough for speech your voice was breathy and came out in a bit of a moan. “Well Sheriff. Did you find anything?”

Alan started chuckling. “Darlin’ I’m actually starting to like this role-playing business with you.”

You smiled as you leaned back into him and he dropped a kiss on top of your head. “I’ll take that as a yes.”


	27. Time To Sell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I dare you to go down there.”
> 
> No warnings

It had been your misfortune to take over the old inn from your grandmother when she passed away. Not that you didn’t want to keep it running, in fact you did. The basement just gave you the creeps and you refused to go down there. You remembered hearing weird noises in the basement even as a small child and while you had been down there it had only been with your grandmother. Since she had passed you hadn’t set foot past the basement door. Frankly, you didn’t care what was down there.

Until the day you did.

The heat went out in the inn and you needed to check the boiler. In your boycott of the basement you had completely forgotten the boiler was down there. You’d been standing at the basement door for an hour after the heat went out. Putting a foot over the threshold then pulling it back repeatedly until you were beginning to believe you were crazy.

Finally you called Alan. He loved you. He’d go in the basement and check the boiler.

Wouldn’t he?

He didn’t even make a sound when he walked up behind you and you nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt his hand on your shoulder. “Jesus Darlin’ what’s wrong?”

You looked between him and the basement stairwell. “I dare you to go down there.”

Folding his arms over his broad chest he narrowed his eyes at you. “Why? What’s down there that’s got you so spooked?”

“I…Well, I guess I don’t really know. I’ve only ever been down there with my grandmother and there’s just always been these weird noises coming from down there.”

The lines around his mouth bunched up as he gave you an annoyed look this time. “So you called me to go down there for?”

“The boiler went out.”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you down the stairs with him. “Come on Darlin’ I’ll hold your hand while we check the boiler.”

The basement looked as it always did. Everything neatly put away, jars on shelves, boxes off to the side, the boiler in the far corner. As you approached the boiler you heard faint maniacal laughter and caught a flash of shiny dingy white from behind it. His wide blue eyes met yours.

Dragging Alan back up the stairs you made an instant decision. “Fuck it. I’m selling the place.”


	28. Vortex In Castle Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I’m telling you. I’m haunted.”
> 
> Assumes an AU in the King-Verse where Alan was never married to Annie nor did he have any children.
> 
> No warnings

Alan had lived in Castle Rock all of his life and being the Sheriff of a ‘haunted town’ wore on him. You believed in the power of the spirit and had faith in the divine nature of all things. Despite all of the crazy goings on in Castle Rock you remained free of the influence of the negative energies that seemed to swirl through the town. Fortunately Alan was too, his soul was not for sale, and he would forever remain skeptical. Even so you cleansed and blessed your house on a regular basis to prevent the seed of anything growing and causing havoc.

One day you were cleaning the house, both regular and spiritual cleaning, and were burning white sage as you went through. Alan had been dealing with the townsfolk and Leland Gaunt for the last few weeks and was growing increasingly frustrated with the whole situation. You knew what Leland Gaunt was but Alan wasn’t ready to hear it and you weren’t going to push.

He was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee when you started to move around there with the sage bundle. His eyes followed you and about halfway through he had folded the paper and leaned back in his chair to study what you were doing.

Finally, you turned toward him with a smile. “What is it Alan?”

With a shake of his head he pursed his lips and huffed. “I’m just tired of chasing ghosts around this town. Every time I turn around something else weird is going on.”

“It’s just the nature of Castle Rock.” You continued blowing the sage smoke around the kitchen and with a smile fanned some his way.

While he sat there and let you do it he was still sullen about it and rolled his eyes at you. “I’m telling you. I’m haunted.”

It was your turn to shake your head. “No Alan, you’re not. I genuinely believe this place has a vortex that draws this kind of energy to it.”

The noise he made sounded a lot like a snort. “A vortex? So you’re telling me that even after I get rid of Gaunt and all the trouble he’s causing more like him are just going to show up?”

“Well, maybe not like him, but yes. It’s going to keep happening here.”

He took a deep breath and let it out then lifted his eyes to yours. “I want to say let’s just move but the truth is I doubt I’d know how to handle myself if something weird wasn’t always happening. At least I know you’ll keep any trouble from following me home.”

You put your sage bundle in it’s bowl and sat in his lap with your arms around him. “I’ve got your back Alan. Always.”


	29. Caught Me Looking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I love it when you catch me looking at you.”
> 
> Assumes an AU in the King-Verse where Alan was not married to Annie nor did they have any children.
> 
> WARNINGS: This one is smutty

You’d woken up early one morning while it was still dark outside and snow was lightly drifting past the windows. Alan was asleep next to you and it was cold in the bedroom. Getting up as quietly as you could you turned the electric fireplace on low and picked up your laptop. Debating between the bed and the chair next to the fireplace you opted for the chair so you wouldn’t wake Alan up. He was off shift that day and you wanted him to actually sleep in if he possibly could.

After an hour you were feeling tired again and closed the lid of the laptop. Lifting your eyes toward the bed you realized Alan had propped his head up on his hand and was watching you. You smiled at him as you felt your cheeks redden at the intensity of his gaze.

“I love it when you catch me looking at you.” His gravely voice was deeper than normal.

“Mmmm, you do? Why’s that?” You stood up and slid the laptop onto the chair you vacated then crawled back into the bed with him.

 His hand reached out to brush a knuckle over your cheek as he looked down at you. “Because you have no idea how beautiful you are or what you do to me when you don’t even know I’m looking.”

“Charmer.”

Alan’s chuckle rumbled in his chest as his hand reached down to work your fleece pants down your legs. You lifted your hips to kick them off then pulled your t-shirt over your head. Once you were naked his hand reached over and pushed on your hip to turn you away from him so you were both on your sides. His hand swept your hair up and tucked it between your ear and the pillow and you felt his tongue running along the skin of your shoulder blade. Pressing yourself back into his chest you felt his cock rest along your hip and you reached back to stroke him triggering a soft groan from him. His cock jumped in your hand as you stroked him and you spread the pre-cum you felt leaking from the tip over his silky skin.

He lifted your knee to open you to him and his hand trailed along your inner thigh until it reached your wet pussy where his fingers trailed over your lips. Alan’s fingers lightly worked your pussy lips and clit until you had turned your head into the pillow and had both hands gripping the sheets. You grumbled at the loss of contact when his fingers left you but hissed out a moan when his cock replaced his fingers. His leg pushed your legs closed and wrapped over yours to pin them down while his arm wrapped around your torso to grasp your opposite shoulder. All of your skin tingled and felt like it was on fire as he rocked his hips and moved slowly inside of you while he nipped and licked the flesh of your shoulder and neck. His movements were slow and sensual and the tension in your core built little by little until it finally released in waves of pleasure that overtook your entire body. You cried out his name over and over while he continued his slow steady movement until he stilled and uttered one long low moan that ended in your clipped name.

His grip on you relaxed and he kissed you behind your ear. “I love you Darlin’, more than anything.”

Sighing into his hand that was stroking your face you smiled. “I love you too Alan.”  


	30. You Owe Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I’ll go see what the noise was.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of a blow job

You woke up with a start to boards creaking downstairs. Alan, of course, was sound asleep. When you heard the noise again it sounded like it was in the living room. Shaking Alan’s meaty shoulder when you heard it a third time you watched the bedroom door because it sounded like the noise was on the stairs at that point.

He rolled over toward you from and blinked one blue eye open. “What’re you doin’ awake, Darlin’?”

“I heard creaking downstairs.”

Alan closed his eye and rolled back over to face the door. “It’s an old house, everything creaks.”

“In three different places within five minutes?”

Sighing he threw the covers off and searched for his boxers on the floor. You got a good view of his muscular ass when he stood up to pull them on. “I’ll go see what the noise was.”

“Thank you.”

He turned a grin on you before walking out the door. “If there’s nothing there you’re going to owe me when I get back.”

“Alright, fine. Just go check!”

You heard him walk down stairs and walk the entire first floor and even out onto the front and back porches. After fifteen minutes you heard him on the stairs headed back to your bedroom.

“Sorry Darlin’. Nothings there.”

“I’m not hearing things.”

“I didn’t say you were, but there’s nothing in the house.” His blue eyes danced as he stood next to the bed. “You owe me.”

Moving to your knees you motioned to his boxers, you could see he was already hard. “I know. Take those off and come here handsome.”

He started to skim his boxers down his legs when you both heard a creak downstairs. Looking at you for a second, he turned toward the door. “Knock it off down there.”

You were both silent for a full five minutes without another sound from downstairs. Alan grinned when he looked back at you and finished divesting himself of his boxers. When the house was still silent he climbed back in the bed and laid down on his back with his hands behind his head while you gave him the best damn blowjob of his life. If you didn’t know better you’d think the ghosts of Castle Rock were in cahoots with it’s Sheriff.


	31. Alan Knows Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “I thought I saw…nevermind.“ & ”...nevermind.“
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“You know I hate Halloween right?” Alan glared at you from the doorway of your house while he looked out into the street of Castle Rock at the parents leading their children door to door for Trick-or-Treating.

“Yes Alan. So you have told me every day since the 1st of October.” You rolled your eyes and walked down the steps to meet a young mother with a toddler dressed up like a princess.

When you walked back up the steps Alan was still standing behind the screen door watching with a frown on his face. “This town is crazy enough without adding costumes to the mix.”

“I’m wearing a costume.” You reminded him and spun in a slow circle.

This year you went with a female devil, though you added bits to your costume so it would be kid friendly. When you were facing Alan again you caught the tail end of a sexy smirk before he put the frown back in place. “Yeah, well I know you’re not crazy.”

Another set of parents started up your walkway with a little Count Dracula and you walked down the porch steps to meet them. When you turned around Alan was out of the doorway and standing on the porch. Furrowing your brow you gave him a curious look.

He crossed his arms over his broad chest and kept his eyes on the couple that just left with their child until they were out of site. “I thought I saw…"With a glance to you he shook his head and went back to his position just inside the screen door. ”...nevermind.“

You looked down the sidewalk in the direction the young couple went with their son.

__

"Humans are idiots."The husband said to his wife.

"That one is not.” She leaned forward to glance at the flash she saw at his mouth in the moonlight. “Vlad, put your fangs away.”

He reached a hand up to touch his mouth as his fangs retracted, “Sorry my dear.” He pointed up at a bat flying around the trees. “You better call Junior back before we get to the next house.”


	32. Smugness Isn't Attractive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “It’s just your imagination.” & “Mmm, I appreciated the little murmuring you did in my ear.” “...That wasn’t me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

Alan held your hand as you wandered the streets of Salem, window shopping and enjoying the mid-spring weather. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and the air was just warm enough to keep the chill off. The little town was beautiful and with all of it’s rich history there certainly wasn’t a lack of things to see.

At one point you passed by a café with a large glass window and bistro tables sitting out on the sidewalk. Alan paused for a second as he looked in the window.

“What’s wrong?” You stopped when you realized he wasn’t moving any longer.

He pointed to the window and looked at you. “I thought a saw a woman standing there.”

Looking between him and the café, you shook your head. “It’s just your imagination. You’re so used to Castle Rock being crazy that you tend to expect it to be that way everywhere you go.”

His blue eyes narrowed on you and he put his fist to his hip as he looked back at the café for a moment. “Maybe you’re right. I need to relax and just get out of Sheriff crazy town mode.”

“Exactly.”

You wandered for a little longer before buying some sandwiches and drinks that you opted to take back to your B&B to eat on the balcony of your room. When you were finished you sat at the table looking out at the horizon and the setting sun in front of you while Alan took your trash in to throw it away.

Alan’s breath tickled your ear and he hummed against it.

As he sat back down you smiled over at him. “Mmm, I appreciated the little murmuring you did in my ear.”

He turned to look at you with his eyes pinched. “...That wasn’t me.”

There was no wind but you felt air on your neck and ear and your hair danced slightly in it. “Alright, then maybe it wasn’t your imagination earlier.”

“I told you so.”

“Smugness isn’t attractive on you, Alan.”


	33. Try Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "You keep that photo of us in your wallet?" & “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of loss of virginity, allusion to sex

 

“Oh come on, you do not still have our prom photo!” You leaned into Alan to playfully bounce your shoulder against his and were once again reminded of how broad and muscular he was.

“I sure do. Right here.” He pulled his wallet out of his back jeans pocket and started digging around in it.

You looked between the battered old leather in his hand and Alan’s determined expression. "You keep that photo of us in your wallet?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked over at you with a boyish grin. “Of course I do, I had the best prom date.”

That made you laugh. “You’re only saying that because we had sex that night.”

Alan chuckled and finally dug out the picture which he handed you. “That isn’t the only reason I say that. But it was definitely a bonus I wasn’t expecting.”

“I still can’t believe I lost my virginity in your Dad’s old El Camino.”

“Would have been easier if you didn’t have that damn puffy skirt.”

Both of you started laughing at the memory. It really wasn’t easy. The hoop and crinoline of your skirt covered the dash and windshield. Anyone who walked by would have just seen a bunch of white tulle.

You sighed as you looked at your smiling eighteen-year-old selves in the photo. “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies. Talk about awkward first times.”

“Hey, I made it up to you.” Alan’s blue eyes were dancing as he bounced his shoulder on yours.

“Hmmmmmm…I don’t know about that. I’m still waiting for the amazing orgasm you promised me that night.”

Alan glanced back at his truck. “Well, we can always try again.”

“I’m one step ahead of you Sheriff.” You handed him your panties and strolled casually to his truck.


	34. Haunted Motel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “The hair on the back of my neck is standing up.” & "Already? Do I have that much of an effect on you?”
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to sex, paranormal touching

 

It was late and you and Alan stopped at a little roadside motel in Bangor, Maine for the night. Alan thought he was funny by calling it ‘Bang Her’ Maine when you got into the room and he picked up the tourist brochures on the dresser.

You were not amused.

Though you didn’t object to him banging you.

The light sensation of his fingers sweeping over the back of your neck then his lips pressing a kiss there made you smile.

“Already? Do I have that much of an effect on you?” When you turned over Alan wasn’t lying next to you.

The bed was empty, and you heard the shower running in the bathroom.

You snatched the sheet off the bed, wrapping it around you, as you hurried into the bathroom.

“Coming to join me, sweetheart?” Alan’s amused voice floated to your ears from inside the shower.

“Not exactly.” You stared at the door while your skin started to feel prickly.

The shower turned off and Alan pushed the curtain aside. He looked at you funny and reached his hand to the back of his neck. “The hair on the back of my neck is standing up.”

“Our fucking luck to find a haunted motel while we’re on vacation.” You shivered as the room got colder.

Alan mostly ignored what was going on and finished drying off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and took your hand to pull you out of the bathroom. The temperature was normal again.

The two of you sat on the bed staring at the floor for a few minutes, praying nothing else weird would happen.

“Should we try to get some sleep?” Alan turned to look at you.

“I think we should sleep in the car.”


	35. A Costume for the Sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Please don’t make me dress up.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

Alan walked in the front door and came straight into the kitchen where he found you in your witch’s costume dumping candy into a plastic cauldron.

One eyebrow raised over his blue eyes as he craned his head over the island. “You don’t plan on making me eat candy for dinner, do you?”

A very unladylike snort escaped as you shook your head at him. “No, Alan. Trick or treating is done at 8. We’ll eat then. In the meantime, you can come sit on the porch with me and pass out candy.”

He looked stricken as he looked between your costume and the cauldron and put his hands on the island. “Please don’t make me dress up.”

“It’ll be more fun if you do.”

His head dropped between his arms. “You got me a costume, didn’t you?”

“Of course, I did.”

“Where is it?”

“Hanging on the back of the closet door in the bedroom.”

When he lifted his head and gave you a sullen look you smiled.

“It won’t be as bad as you think, Alan.”

“I hate Halloween, you know, that right?”

“So you tell me every year.” You moved around the island and pushed up on your toes to give him a kiss then shoo’d him away. “Go on, put on your costume, then meet me on the porch.”

He grumbled under his breath all the way down the hall and you chuckled to yourself.

Your first thought was to torture your Halloween hating husband and make him dress up like a bunny or a clown. Then you found the perfect thing. The doorbell rang as you were grinning about it and you grabbed your cauldron and made your way to the front door to pass out candy to your first wave of trick or treators.

Thirty minutes later you were glancing at your watch and wondering what was taking Alan so long when you heard him stomping down the hall.

The door opened behind you and you turned to find him glaring at you. He’d actually put on the black and white striped prisoner costume. But he was carrying the manacles in his hands which he held out toward you. “I am not wearing these.”

“Oh, come on, Alan.” You grinned and pulled a pair of black fur lined handcuffs from a hidden pocket. “If you wear those now, I’ll wear these later.”

He looked between the handcuffs in your hands and the manacles in his before bending down to put the manacles around his ankles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
